


Once Upon an Idiot

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: A little violence later one, Aaravos is emotional, Aaravos is obsessed with the word cosy, Aaravos just needs some lovin', Aaravos.exe has stopped working, Big worms, Developing Relationship, Do they have one?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic we haven't seen yet, Mentions of Death, Nameless dragons - Freeform, New Creatures, Other dragons - Freeform, POV Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), R.I.P Viren, Rare Pairings, Soren is a good bean, Soren is being nice, Sorravos?, Thanks Soren, Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), Warm, bear with me, what is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: After a battle between Viren’s forces and the resistance, Aaravos wakes up trapped under rubble and debris with no way of knowing how deeply he’s buried. His only company, the son of the man he was supposed to help. Now they need to get out but Aaravos is struggling with keeping his focus on helping his charge, instead he’s trailing after Soren in hopes for more of that warm, friendly comfort he so willingly provided while they were trapped.
Relationships: Aaravos/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Dark Company

**Author's Note:**

> Newest ship. Someone help.  
> Aaravos needs some love. He needs someone to be friendly towards him without anything in return.  
> I hope these two meet in the future and have a conversation.

When Aaravos woke, he was propped up against a wall. A Human he recognised – and was thankful it wasn’t someone more dangerous – crouched before him. Checking his pulse. Feeling his forehead. Brushing his hair back. A soft voice asking him to wake up. Is he okay? 

Aaravos blinked and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit area. There was no light from above and the Human was illuminated by only the stars on Aaravos’ skin. He wanted to jerk away and curl in on himself, but his body refused to react quickly. He mentally waited for pain, alerting him to any injuries. His head pounding a little, but he felt no immense discomfort. Slowly he sat up straighter. His back cracking. How long had he been slouching like that?

“Hey, you’re awake.” The Human’s smile was relieved. And he retracted his hand. His eyes fell before meeting the Elf’s again. “Can you stand?”

Aaravos shifted his legs. They felt stiff from not moving but they were intact. He pushed against the wall, balancing himself against it in case his head spun. The Human easily holding onto his arm and putting a hand on his other shoulder. 

“Easy. Take it slow. We fell a long way.”

“How far?”

Aaravos hadn’t meant to ask. He just voiced his thoughts and the Human hummed.

“Not sure.” He shrugged and slowly let his hands slip from the other. “But it was afternoon when we were on the field. And I can’t see much down here. Hey wait.” 

Aaravos tried to appear as unphased as he possibly could with the thought of someone taking care of him because he’d been knocked unconscious after the fall. And the person was still trying to take care of him. But his next question was almost laughable.

“Can you see better in the dark because you’re an Elf?”

The Star Touched Elf raised one slender brow but made no attempt at answering. Not evening when the Human pouted, but it was certainly had an effect on the Elf.

“I’m Soren. I think I know who you are.”

Aaravos waited for the name to come. And he suspected he knew this Human from somewhere. 

“Aaravos.” Soren spoke the name. He said it well like he’d said it before. 

Silence followed as they stared at one another and it quickly dawned on the Elf who this was. Soren. Viren’s eldest. Viren’s son. His expression hardening as he looked down slightly at his charge’s spawn. 

Glancing around the dark space, Aaravos couldn’t make out the other side of the area, he didn’t even know how far away it was. He stepped away from the Human, keeping a hand on the wall, he slowly felt around the space; getting an idea of how much room there was. He circled it once, feeling the other’s eyes follow him. Aaravos stopped on what he assumed was the opposite side and farthest from Soren. Putting his hands against the cold rock and concentrating as he felt how far down, they were, and what was trapping them. His hands glowed and illuminated the space. He was now even more obvious and could hear the little echoes of Soren’s movements bounce around the space. 

“What was it like? In the mirror?” 

Aaravos ignored the question. Keepnig his mind trained on the space around them. They must be buried deep.

Soren continued to ask despite Aaravos’ silence. 

“Because it’s a mirror… so, it’s flat? And cold? Were you cold? Did you have enough blankets?”

With a deep sigh, Aaravos gives in and turns to face Soren, the man in a sitting position.

Aaravos kept his hands on the wall and the magic glowed so he could see the other across the room. “Stone walls and ivory towers. Windows. Books spilling from shelves-”

“Do you like to read?”

“…Yes.” Aaravos waits for more as he suspects the younger man is not done, but he surprised Aaravos by remaining quiet. So, Aaravos continued. “It was warm enough. A fireplace – but it was no home.”

“It didn’t have any of that cosy warmth?”

“It held warmth. That was enough.”

“But not cosy?”

“What does cosy have to do with it? It was warm, that answers your-what are you doing?”

Aaravos backed up only to hit the wall. Hands raised as Soren approached; walking forward with his arms out. Wrapping his arms around Aaravos’ stiff figure. The light faded from the Elf’s hands and they were plunged back into darkness. 

“I’m giving you a hug.” Soren’s voice goes from disbelieving to comforting. “This is what cosy feels like. When there’s no meaning other than friendliness.”

Aaravos fought the urge to return the hug. His arms fiddling at his sides. Moving to embrace, then returning to his sides. His cheeks were practically twinkling by the time Soren pulled away with a proud smile. 

“How was that?”

Aaravos turned away briskly. His hair swished with the speed. “Cosy.” He whispered to himself. Soren may have been close enough to hear, but if he heard, he made no comment. 

Hands rubbing his shoulders, his mind betraying him as he considered if the action would feel any different if it were someone else. The hug had been nice. He refused to admit that it was warm. The hug was exactly as the Human had described. Cosy.

Instead, Aaravos went back to inspecting the walls. He needed to get out of this dismal imprisonment. 

***

Aaravos would have enjoyed getting back to his work. Intent on getting out. But apparently fate had other ideas.

“Was it small inside the mirror? Tight?”

“It was an adequate space to spend my time.” Aaravos closed his eyes to concentrate despite humouring the other. 

“Was anyone else there?”

“No.”

“That sounds lonely.”

“Lonely.” Aaravos echoes the word. His eyes opening as he stared forward, the light glowing from his hands slowly fading. He instead turns to look at Soren. Placing one hand against the wall again to keep the space lit.

“Yeah. I get lonely too. My father is… very disappointed in me. And Claudia she-” Soren panics in his explanation before continuing. “-she’s not… she doesn’t have my back anymore. I’m alone.” Soren looks up at the black ceiling. “So, we’re both lonely, I guess. Like two bridges reaching out. Trying to connect with something.”

“How poetic.”

“Yah. I was getting into poetry before.”

“But you’re free now.”

“Yes. Free. It was lonely.” Aaravos comments as he thinks back on his time trapped in that other realm. “No other presence but myself. It feels no different now.”

“Well, now you don’t have to be lonely. Thanks to me.”

“Thanks to you?”

“Yep. Because I’m here, so you’re not lonely anymore. Now you say thank you. Hello? I’m keeping you company. Do you feel loved now?”

Aaravos has already turned around but let his hand drop from the wall. Accepting the solitude as darkness swallowed him. He pauses but doesn’t turn back to look at him, keeping his expression hidden. “Loved?”

***

Aaravos could feel the other’s eye son him as he lifted his arms. Soren would be able to see the little lights embedded in his skin shine. Shifting as though the night sky flew slowly across his body whenever Aaravos moved.

“Do you have constellations on you?” Aaravos snapped his head over to Soren. Eyes wide with an incredulous look. “Or do you have stars uncharted?”

Aaravos shifted and glanced away as if he were uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about that. He wasn’t used to people talking about him regarding his body. People often looked to his abilities in magic.

Stars uncharted? Who asks questions like this?

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Yes.

Aaravos dropped his hands from the wall and looked back to him. His mouth twisting as he looked for words. “No one has ever… asked me anything like that before.”

“About your stars?”

Aaravos couldn’t keep the defensive tone out of his voice. “They are a part of my body.”

“That’s cool!”

Aaravos stares with wide eyes but he looks pleasantly shocked this time. As if all the things Soren could have said, complimenting his starry body was not on that list. He turned back to his work, closing his eyes to focus his intent on how deeply they were buried. They weren’t running out of air, but it was dark. Nighttime? Or were they further down than the light could reach? He’d admittedly made very little progress. 

“You look like a fallen star.” 

Aaravos stopped his concentration again to look at the Human. He continued to speak. Continued to distract Aaravos from his meditative state. From focusing on breaking free from their confinement. 

“Dad never told me how pretty you were.”

Pretty?

Aaravos glanced from where his hands pressed against the cold stone of their imprisonment. His wind wandering back to that cosy demonstration. With a quiet sigh, Aaravos made his way over to sit in front of Soren. Some company would be nice. Despite the lack of lighting, Aaravos stars twinkled for them and was enough to make out Soren, though he had to sit closer than what was publicly acceptable. But they weren’t in public, so this was okay. Wasn’t it?

“You mentioned feeling lonely. Despite having people around you?”

“Well, they’re not around me anymore but…yeah.” Soren sighed. Leaning back as he sighed. Looking up again. “You can’t see the stars.” His voice was quiet and Aaravo wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear. But he glanced to his own body. Seeing the glittering lights twinkle. 

“Not up there.” He whispered. Keeping his eyes downcast. 

“It’s like…” Aaravos looked up to Soren again. The other waving his hand around but gesturing above. To the sky. “Poisoned sunshine.”

Poetic.

“My family is all I have. Or, I thought it was all I had.”

“And what do you have now?”

“A friend.” Soren answered immediately. Looking at Aaravos with such sincerity that there was no denying it. Aaravos’ chest tightened with the yearning for being wanted. For being wanted without anything in return. No spells. Not serving. Just something as simply beautiful as company. But he was not always good at this. And he should have known better than to speak after that.

“How do you know I am a friend and not going to kill you?”

Soren’s face revealed how little he’d considered that possibility. He looked down at his hands in his lap then back up at the Elf. “Because I’m going to trust you.”

That… was not the answer Aaravos was expecting. And something about it didn’t feel right. Or maybe it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. What did he want to hear?

Want me. 

“We’re both trapped here, and I doubt killing me would give you anything useful.” Soren nodded to himself as he spoke. “We’ve both felt isolated. We’ve both been struggling. So why not try and bond with what we have in common?”

Aaravos had no way of knowing how to answer that. He had nothing to say to it because he couldn’t think of anything. In all his years and patience, he had been at a loss for what to say to someone so earnest. He could only echoed Soren’s earlier words.

“Poisoned sunshine.”

“I guess you could call it – shun-shine. Get it? Cause we’re being shunned?”

Aaravos groaned and flopped ungracefully onto his back. But his stomach fluttered happily with Soren’s laughter at his own terrible pun.

“Maybe I don’t need sunshine.

Perchance it is starlight which I need.

To call your light mine.”

Aaravos froze. He wanted to snap into a sitting position to look at Soren. But he couldn’t move. He could only think the words over and over in his head.

“I’ve been getting better at my haikus too. I think I could work on a few different verses.”

Soren shifted and Aaravos took that chance to sniffle. Blinking quickly. It was an attempt at a poem based on their current situation. It had no double meaning. Just like that hug had nothing behind it. It was merely warmth. And those questions were to pass the time and get to know the only other company in here. They were both trapped. 

“Haikus don’t have more verses.” Aaravos sighed as he felt his stomach drop. “They only have the one.”

“Then I shall make a collection of haikus that are based around the same theme.” Soren coughed as he prepared to recite his next piece.

“Maybe I don’t want sunshine.

Perhaps what I need is your starlight.

Shining through my darkest times.”

Aaravos found the will to stand. Smoothly standing and walking to his place at the wall. Hands pressing against the surface. A light emitting as he concentrated. How far down were they? With all the questions and Aaravos’ admittedly wandering mind, he hadn’t made as much progress as he should have. With the next recital over and another coming, Aaravos doubted he would get much more done. But he could at the very least pretend to be working while he listened.

Five verses. That’s how many had made it into Soren’s little collection of what sounded far too much like Soren declaring feelings for the Elf. It seemed so obvious that Aaravos was starting to second guess himself. Was the Human flirting with him? Or was he just trying to cheer him up? There wasn’t much else in the space around them. Soren had labelled his collection piece, Adored by the Night. And the title had Aaravos’ head swimming. He was mysterious and quietly powerful according to the Human and Aaravos had never felt more loved and cared for and he needed this to stop. His thoughts were getting out of his control. 

He’d only just started to sort through his feelings; reasoning that he was merely attached because someone was being nice to him. Showing kindness. He was losing the internal battle when Soren suggested they dance.

“I know we can hardly see anything but why not?”

Why?! Aaravos internally screamed as he considered the potential meanings behind their dance. What did it mean? Why a dance? Was there something else to it? He is right, there isn’t much light in here.

Aaravos held up two fingers on either hand, slashing them through the air. Magic glowed as he formed a symbol. And pushed it outwards. It was over in seconds but tiny spots like fireflies floated lazily until they littered the room. Soren was standing and trying to poke the little balls of light. Finally catching one in his hands. Cupping it gently as he peeked at it inside his hands. He released it and watched it float quickly away before assuming its lazy pace. 

Cute.

The awe on Soren’s face as he smiled at the light made Aaravos want to get out and either show the Human more of his magic or run as far away as he possibly could. He held his hand out for Soren to take and waited patiently for the other to notice. It also gave Aaravos ample time to pull his hand back. But he didn’t. He held it out and waited. There really was nothing better to do. He wasn’t making any progress on their confinement. He might as well do something. And he wanted to see Soren reach out to him. Even if it was for a dance to pass the time. Just to see someone reach for him. 

Soren grinned as he accepted the Elf’s hand. Eyes transfixed on the dark skin and the twinkling lights. He squeezed Aaravos’ hand and squinted as if he didn’t believe the Elf could be real. The thought made Aaravos chuckle; catching Soren’s attention and now he was watching the twinkling freckles on the Elf’s face. One hand coming to help guide Aaravos as soon as Aaravos took the lead. 

“Oh.” Soren was made aware that he would not be leading this one. 

It was odd. Aaravos felt awkward yet content. They danced slowly. Sometimes it was more swaying than anything else. The balls of light floated around them like water, never touching them. Sensing their figures and drifting out of the way like they were being pushed. He loved it. 

No. No I don’t love this.

Aaravos broke away. Quickly stepping back. Ripping his hands from Soren and taking a couple steps back. 

He’s just… being friendly.

The hurt and confused look on Soren’s face made Aaravos cringe internally. He turned away and cut the magic of the lights surrounding them. 

“We danced.” He declared. That was what the other wanted. And it was over. Why was it over? Why did it have to be over?

Because I stopped it. I ruined it.

“Yeah. You’re good.” Soren shifted behind Aaravos. “I’m surprised you agreed.”

“You doubted I would?”

“Well, you seemed busy.”

I seemed busy? Why distract me then with constant talk and romantic haikus and dancing too close?

“You could help.”

“Really?”

Aaravos sighed as he heard the surprised sound. An eager tone. He could imagine the sight of Soren cupping his hands in front of him with bright eyes sparkling with the anticipation of being needed. Wanted.

Wanted. I want you to want me. Even if it’s just you. 

“Aaravos.”

The Elf jumped. When did Soren get so close?

He was peering up at Aaravos. 

I want-

“You.” Aaravos finished his mental thought aloud. He could feel the way the stars on his cheeks danced. Their flickering light catching Soren’s attention. A pale hand raising to brush fingers across the stars. 

“Me?” Soren asked. Lowering his hand as he looked up, seemingly lost.

Aaravos swallowed thickly. “Look for cracks and crevices.”

“But,” Soren looked around. “It’s dark.”

“Then feel with your hands.”

Soren nodded in the darkness. Aaravos lost sight of him as he inched around the room. Fading out of existence and Aaravos panicked in the thought of being lost in here alone. Performing the same spell to create the fireflies. Watching Soren smile at the light and catch one to look closer at the walls. Using the light trapped within his hand to see the finer details. 

“I think we’re down pretty deep.” Soren’s voice called Aaravos out of his meditative state. Looking behind him to see Soren was occasionally trying to poke at the lights that drifted closer to him. But he’d lost that chipper attitude. 

Aaravos let his hands drop. “We’re buried. We have no way of knowing what will fall on us if we try to push through.” 

Soren gulped at that, casting frightened eyes above at the debris that was caught. 

In all honesty, it was a miracle they hadn’t been crushed.

“We should sleep.” Aaravos eased around the edge. Nudging Soren’s shoulder when the other didn’t react. 

Soren’s eyes fell to him, but they slid back to the ceiling. Still, he nodded. The two settling down, laying so they mirrored each other. Aaravos lay down so his head was level with Soren’s. In case he wanted to turn and see he wasn’t alone down here. He went to sleep with the comforting knowledge that of all the people he could have fallen with, it was this Human. Soren. A man that wanted nothing in return but one’s integrity. That and not being killed in his sleep. 

Aaravos didn’t fight back the smile. He wouldn’t hurt this one. He wouldn’t hurt the one person that had shown him care in such a long time. And he wanted nothing. He asked for nothing. He was curious and honest. He deserved better than what life had dealt him. Aaravos turn his head to gaze at Soren. Not asleep but ready to drift off. His breathing slowly evening out. If Aaravos could have one thing, it would be to spend his time with some as free and pure as Soren. Someone that wanted to get to know him. 

Aaravos smiled again at the memory of Soren chasing the balls of light. He wanted to protect him. Keep him safe. 

A curiosity burned through him, warming his chest as questions buzzed in his head. He would get to know Soren back. Closing his eyes as he accepted sleep.


	2. Welcome to Team Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, lets dive in.

The pink seas and the ships that kept sailing away. He remembered running after them. All the way down to the docks. He never saw anyone on the ships, but he felt it in his gut that Soren was on them. Dragons flew from above and chased after the ships. Aaravos refused to crumple on the edge of the dock. He dragged the waves back to him. He pulled and pulled but the ships only sailed further away. He changed targets. He pushed the air around him to carry him. But the ways grew and swallowed him. Dragging him under. Throwing him back up to the surface. 

“Soren!”

Aaravos swam. Digging through the waves. Swallowing too much water until he was dragged under. Choking. Desperate for air. The ships drifted out of sight. Suddenly Aaravos was falling. Clouds flew past him as he fell. The wind caused tears to fall and Aaravos looked down. Now he couldn’t tell if he was floating or fall. There were just more clouds. A blue sky with pink and purple clouds. As he drifted, the sky burnt orange and the ground rushed up to meet him too quickly. Fire erupted at his back. The heat scorched through him and he knew he shouldn’t be alive.

He passed mountains and fell towards the ground. Tumbling, he reached his hands out for anything. Desperate to grab something to stop his descent. The world was a blur. Blackness invaded his vision and his eyes popped open. 

Aaravos was startled from his dream as he jerked awake. Nothing moved around him, it was the state of his dream that had shocked him into consciousness. Blinking up at the ceiling. It was still dark. No new light came down upon them. 

As he blinked the remnants of sleep away his mind still in that fuzzy daze between sleep and awake, he recalled his dream. The sky. The falling. The feeling of losing sight of the ships. 

Aaravos turned his head to see Soren sleeping peacefully beside him. The light of Aaravos’ stars illuminating the other man. What did he dream of? Falling? Flying? He made a mental note to add it to the list of questions to ask. As he looked above them, he saw a single star glowing above. It was too faint to be the balls of light that floated. Aaravos sat up and pushed his arms out and down to cancel the effect. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. And sure enough, there was a speck of light. It was faded, but it was light. 

Dawn!

Aaravos shook Soren awake without looking away. Afraid if he did, the speck would disappear. 

Soren made sounds of disapproval, but he was awake. Groggily swatting Aaravos’ hand away. “What is it?” He yawned and Aaravos pointed to the light.

“There’s light.”

Soren shifted beside him and Aaravos knew he wasn’t still dreaming when he heard the soft gasp from beside him. Good. He wasn’t just imagining it then.

“Light. It must be dawn. We might be able to get out.” Soren was on his feet. Looking up at the speck of light. “But how?” He kicked at the edges of their confinement. He jumped to try and reach the ceiling. He turned back to Aaravos sitting there watching him. 

“Are you done?” Aaravos stood and gazed up as well. Mind working through the sleep that clung to the corners of his mind and the unease that his dream had left him feeling. He flicked his hands, readying them. Crouching so he could press his hands to the ground. One glance at Soren and he indicated with his head to show him where Soren should be. Out of the way. Safe. 

Soren stood ready. But he wasn’t sure what to do. Fidgeting by the edge. Barely a silhouette in the dark. But that wouldn’t be for long. 

“Ready your sword.” Aaravos commanded and Soren drew his weapon. He didn’t ask what for and Aaravos was glad as he concentrated. He should have been search down not up. 

After a painful minute of silence, he found it. He would have grinned if this plan wasn’t so reckless. He scraped his hands through the dirt until he had two handfuls. Standing, he spread it out around him. Shaping the sigil with ease. A circle with old Earthblood runes. He slashed his hands gracefully through the air. Stepping carefully on each rune as he moved, glowing once his foot touched it. He could feel Soren’s eyes on him, and he was reminded of their dancing. This felt similar. He would teach Soren to do this dance. Afterall, it was a key to their escape. 

Once he stopped, Aaravos stepped back from the glowing symbol. A low rumble interrupted whatever thought Soren had as he looked from Aaravos to the walls. Eyes landing on the symbol as the rumble grew and the place shook. 

“Flatten!” Aaravos spread against the outer wall and watched Soren do the same. Sword still in hand. Smacking the wall. The debris above crumbled and Aaravos watched Soren duck out of the way. 

A Barrel Worm erupted from the symbol. Mouth rotating with multiple rows if teeth. It screeched and thrashed as it rose. Pushing against the debris above their heads. Pushing it up and out of the way. The creature wriggled and screeched before it slipped back inside and tunnelled through the side of the wall. Aaravos nodded as he stepped carefully around the hole that had opened up. 

“What-” Soren gaped at the hole the creature had left through. “-was that?”

“A Barrel Worm.” Aaravos answered. Explaining as they eased around hole below them and past the tunnel. It slanted upwards as he had predicted. Upsetting a Barrel Worm always forced them to the surface. But they would not be climbing out that way. They would be getting out from the hole that had been opened directly above. Climbing up. The Barrel Worm could be heard still rampaging. Shaking the second tunnel it had made. Parts around it collapsing.

“I see why we didn’t go through that one now.” Soren gulped as he continued to climb. 

Aaravos nodded as he reached for more purchase. 

They were digging their hands into the soil to climb out. 

“Don’t fall.” 

Soren had nodded but laughed. Climbing higher and higher. The rumble of the Barrel Worm could be heard as it thankfully tunnelled back underground.

Aaravos was almost out when a hand was offered to him. Soren was already out and offering to help the Elf out. Aaravos eyed the hand before accepting it. Hand still stuck in the earth in case Soren dropped him. But he didn’t. He pulled Aaravos up and out. Both wriggling back from the space. 

Aaravos caught Soren looking at another hole. The one the Barrel Worm must have created to get back underground. 

He gazed up at the pale sky. Dawn. The sun was rising, still hidden by hills in the distance. A bright glow that Aaravos noted caught Soren’s armour. It was battered and missing parts. He remembered Soren shedding one of the metal cuffs on his forearm when it had been bent and cracked. 

Swallowing, Aaravos forced himself to look away. What did they do now?

“We need to go.” Soren spoke up. Stretching and straightening. “It’s a long walk back to the resistance. Oh.” 

Aaravos doesn’t need to look to know that Soren is watching him. He closes his eyes as he waits for Soren to ask.

“Unless… you’re… you know. Going back to… my-” He chokes but manages to finish. “Viren.”

Aaravos releases a tired, defeated sigh. He’s no clue what to do now. He knows what he should do. What his charge would want him to do. But could he? He never had an issue with it before. It was Avizandum’s fault he’d been locked away. Ignored. Left to suffer alone for all those years. 

With another deep breath, Aaravos let his mind fill with how lonely he’d been. If he held onto that bitterness, he could complete any mission regardless. But it was little use when his thoughts filled with blonde hair and a bright smile. Of comfort. Cosy.

Opening his eyes, the Elf gazed at the rising sun. Letting its light touch him, and it’s warmth remind him of other things that are warm. Like hugs. This sky was nothing like the one in his dream. It was light and warm and welcoming. 

“What do you dream of?” Aaravos was aware he was grasping at straws for conversation. He didn’t have an answer for what he was going to do. Did he go back to Viren and help conquer? Or did he travel to the people that would most certainly have his head?

“Um…” Soren’s uncertainty was enough. 

Aaravos sighed. “Never mind. You should go.”

“Are you coming with me?”

Aaravos gritted his teeth at the hope in Soren’s voice. “Viren would already be angry at my disappearance.”

“Nothing new there.” Soren said bluntly. “He’ll be disappointed. I know the speech.”

Aaravos blinked slowly as the words sunk in. Eyes still trained on the sunrise. “He has plans.” The hint was enough. Aaravos knew by the look on Soren’s face when he finally met the other’s eyes. 

“Plans? Whose side are you on?”

“Whose side am I on?” Aaravos gave a humourless laugh. “I am only on sides that want me. That need me. No-” Aaravos corrected himself. “-people that want my magic. Who am I?” He stood tall; fists clenched at his sides. “I am an arch mage who has control over all six primal sources. I am a force to be reckoned with. And yet,” he started pacing rather than being dominant. “I am not valid. I am only useful because I am powerful. I-”

Aaravos’ rant was cut off as Soren’s fist connected with his jaw. Aaravos stumbled back. Hand touching his face. Glare melting away when he saw Soren’s angry expression. 

“Not valid? Powerful? You are valid!” Soren held up a hand. “No. Don’t interrupt.”

Aaravos slouched forward in a prepared stance to charge and tackle. But he let his arms dangle as he listened. He’d wanted to vent his frustration. He wasn’t nearly finished but apparently, Soren wasn’t interested in letting him finish.

“You don’t believe you’re loved? You don’t believe you’re valid? How dare you think so little of yourself. You’re amazing and powerful and smart and brave and possibly a bad guy. But that doesn’t make you any less important. You better believe that I care about you and you better believe in yourself and your abilities. And don’t worry if you don’t, because I’ll believe in you until you have the strength to believe in yourself.”

Okay. That was not at all what Aaravos was expecting. That was a lot more and it was so earnest and spoken with such determination that Aaravos couldn’t feel anything but valid. So much that he could feel his eyes sting. Soren panicking about making the other upset.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just want you to know that you’re important and that there are people that care about you.” Soren is cupping the other’s face and watching Aaravos let a few tears go as he tries desperately not to cry but with Soren still accepting him Aaravos can’t help it. More tears come and Soren is hugging him. Cosy. 

He’d wanted to vent his frustration but also selfishly hear Soren defend him. And he did. Soren defended him. Telling him he’s valid and he will keep saying it until Aaravos believes it. And he just wants to stay like this. Embraced and accepted and valid for no other reason than for existing.

He wanted nothing more than to stay like that. How someone could be so soft with him, was beyond Aaravos comprehension. But he reached around and held onto Soren. His grip betraying how desperate he was to hear that. To hear it all. But it was more than enough to make up his mind for him. Now there was no denying it. He would travel with Soren. Even if it meant the wrath of everyone else on him. At least there would be one person for him. 

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there like that. But he didn’t care. The sun had climbed over the distant hills and into the bright blue sky. Fluffy white clouds sailed above them. 

Soren’s voice coming through to him every once in a while. Reassuring him that he was okay. He was safe. He was valid. He was wanted. He was more than his power. He wasn’t alone. 

Aaravos had pushed Soren back with shaking hands and looked down, unable to meet the other’s gaze. How did he even begin to put his thoughts in words? How did he explain what he felt? Just being wanted. 

Before I met you, I never thought someone could want me for me.

He stared as he drowned in his thoughts. Hands lifting his head.

“Hey, come on. Look at me for a second.” Soren’s voice was so distant even though he was right in front of Aaravos. The Elf reaching a hand up to holding onto one that was cupping his face. Just staring. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know what to say to any of that. But Soren did. “Come with me. Join us.”

It seemed so simple that Aaravos didn’t believe it. The others wouldn’t want him there. Not after everything he’d done. His mind spun as he was reminded of a certain bargaining chip he had tucked away in his robes. Perhaps returning them would grant him safe passage. He could begin to make amends. And it was better than returning to Viren. Returning to plans of a selfish king whose mind was slipping. And his daughter’s morals weren’t far behind. 

With a silent nod, Soren smiled. It wasn’t as bright this time. It was softer. Understanding. For all the times Aaravos had heard Viren talk about his son, he didn’t give the man nearly enough credit. He was more in tune with other’s feelings. He was slow sometimes. But he was aware. 

They travelled in silence for a while. There was very little they could do unless they came upon a steed. Walking through the flat plains as the sun rose above. The silence was nice. It didn’t feel nearly as awkward as Aaravos had feared. Soren was the first to break it,

“Bears.”

Aaravos slowly looked around. It was unlikely there would be any near them. Not in this terrain. 

“That’s what I dreamt of.” Soren’s late clarification had Aaravos nodded slowly as he stopped looking for creatures following them. Giving an audible “Ah” in understanding. They were traveling down-wind so they wouldn’t be scented by predators. Aaravos had smiled at the titbit of information Soren had provided earlier. He was a decent tracker.

“You dreamt of bears?” Aaravos did recall asking Soren earlier but that wasn’t the focus of the conversation when he’d asked.

“I did.” Soren confirmed. “They wanted me to sing but I had to bake 1000 jelly tarts before noon, so I told them no. Then they kept stealing all the utensils I needed to cook. But once I promised to sing with them and even dance after, they agreed to let me cook. And they even helped me bake the 1000 jelly tarts. Such nice bears. I gave them all a hug.”

Aaravos continues to walk. Mind reeling from the rush of random facts. To say he was confused was an understatement. His only coherent thought was What?

“What about you? What did you dream of?” Soren’s question caught him by surprise and he mentally fumbled for a clever answer.

“Not much.”

Aaravos bowed his head in silent shame at his answer. 

***

They’d travelled through patches of forest and wandered by streams that raced each other over little rocky valleys. It was peaceful. Snatching fruit of trees. Aaravos explained more about each primal source. Soren understood and spoke highly of a young Human mage with a connection to the sky arcanum. Aaravos grew eager to meet them. A Human mage?

“Could you teach him more than just about the sky?” Soren had asked as the sun began to dip below the horizon. “Not dark magic.” He scrunched his face up at it.

Aaravos nodded. “I could. If he has already connected to one, then I have no doubt he can connect to more.”

“All of them?”

“I’ve no doubt.”

Soren beamed at the answer. Eagerly talking about how excited he was to introduce the two. And while Callum would be wary to learn from Aaravos – because if past experiences – Soren still believed that the young prince would be able to look past that and would be all too keen to learn. 

***

Night was not nearly as peaceful as they had hoped. In the coolness of the moonlight welcomed small serpents from their homes. Eager for bathing in moonlight and snatching prey.

Soren slashed with his sword while Aaravos burnt them with his magic. Scorching the dirt. It had already been a long day and it looked as though there would be no rest tonight. This was not how imagined this night going. He thought they would sleep and rise again at dawn to continue travelling; not fending off vicious snakes as the two of them flee to the resistance. But the serpents had scattered and kept their distance. Only a few would dare to get closer. Most of which Aaravos was able to deal with. He was admittedly embarrassed to admit 

He acknowledged his embarrassment to not remember a shielding spell. There was a shield he could use but it was close to his body and too small to cover two people. Another shield was used to push enemies back. A more complicated one allowed him to push enemies back but not allies. But the one he couldn’t recall was a dome. He could trace a symbol into the dirt with his boot to seal the ground from predators and a dome to cover their heads. But he couldn’t remember it. And he was angry at himself. He was an arch mage and he forgot a spell. Him. Desperate to keep moving; to not let his thoughts swallow him. He cursed his overflowing mind of spells and history. Of knowledge that Viren wanted. He cursed Viren as he cut down another two serpents. Spinning on the spot to attack. 

“He will be furious.” Aaravos whispered to himself. Gazing at the bodies of the serpents. 

“Who? Dad?” Soren huffed as he leant on his sword. Bending to lean more on the hilt. 

Aaravos looked to him to see the man grinning like he knew something. Aaraovs taking a step back as he turned to face the other. 

Soren straightened a little. Lazily swinging his sword in front of him. “Oh yeah, dad will definitely be pissed off.” Soren stabbed his sword into the earth to punctuate his statement. He grinned like a child that’s done something wrong, was caught but didn’t care.

“He most certainly will be pissed off.” Aaravos agrees, matching the grin as he cuts one of the serpents in half without looking.

It feels good to grin and have fun and for it to be nothing but fun. Yes, there will be an argument when he arrives at the resistance. Yes, there’s a potential war about to break out. But right here and now, he can just laugh and be silly and fall for someone that is so simple and pure and easy to be with that he doesn’t have to try. And he finds that he doesn’t want to try. He doesn’t want to hide; he just wants to reveal more of himself and see how much Soren will accept; and to his delighted surprise, Soren accepts all of him. Every little bit that Aaravos reveals, faults and all, Soren accepts them. Sometimes confused. Sometimes asking questions. But always accepting. Their fight feels like a dance battle. They’re back to back and cutting down snakes. Then facing each other and reaching past to defend the other. Dancing under the stars. Aaravos really is done for and he couldn’t be happier. 

Their travels were interrupted once again, but this time, by friends. Wind pushed at their backs as they traversed the dark plains. A horse with a saddle had trotted up to them. Or, more accurately, up to Soren. Whinnying and Soren’s face lit up with recognition. 

“This is my horse.” Soren hugged its neck and scratched between its ears. “Hey, how have you been buddy? Did you find a beautiful unicorn?”

The horse gave a snuffle and backed up once, then stepped forward again. Turning as it offered it’s free saddle. Soren patted the horse once more, thanking it as he climbed up. Tugging gently on the reins to come to Aaravos. Holding a hand out. Aaravos accepted the hand and was hauled up. His hands fluttered for a second as he panicked about where to put them before they fell on Soren’s shoulders. He felt like a kid. Frowning, he slipped his hands down to Soren’s waist. In his panic, he leant forward and crossed his arms around Soren’s middle, resting his head on his back. Closing his eyes. Why was he such a mess?

A soft neigh echoed through the air. Aaravos lifted his head. It couldn’t be-

But there it was. In the distance. A soft glow in the moonlight. Their own steed stopped. Aaravos hid his smile against Soren’s back at the man’s utter excitement at his horse having found a unicorn. It eyed them carefully. Watching. Aaravos lifted his hand, keeping his fingers curled loosely as he offered the back of his hand. A slight bow of his head in acknowledgement. 

The unicorn sniffed his hand, and when he rubbed his nose on his hand, Aaravos smiled gently. He let his fingers brush against the fur. Watching the dark eyes blink slowly. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“He.” Aaravos corrected. He sat up straighter and held his hand out. The unicorn raised his head. Defiant. 

Aaravos dismounted carefully and approached. Bowing low as he offered his outstretched hand. When he felt the unicorn nuzzle his hand, he lifted his head. Stepping closer as he smiled at the creature. Petting it and letting the freedom of his childhood days flash through his mind. 

“Hello, old friend.” Aaravos whispered. Kissing its forehead. 

***

They were ready to collapse when their campsite was within sight. The sun rising at their side. Soren’s tired eyes lit up. Bags were starting to form but he was filled with new vigour to get there. Leading the way again. Aaravos picked up his pace. 

The unicorn’s horn pointed straight ahead. To the camp. To his former enemies. He felt his chest tighten at the sight. Uncertainty filling him to his core. The unicorn snuffling once with a shake of his head, sensing Aaravos’ unease. He gave its neck a reassuring pat. Breathing deeply as he urged the graceful creature to speed up to match Soren’s pace. His own horse whinnying in excitement. From seeing familiar faces? Or from being with an older master? Either way, Soren was just as eager, patting the horse’s neck, rubbing between the ears. Soren looked behind him, head following Aaravos as he now rode beside him. 

“Welcome to Team Hero.”

Aaravos took in the sight of the camp. Of the people. Pulling on the reins and dismounting. Soren following suit. 

Standing there, taking in the campsite. People bustling about. Carrying all assortment of things from weapons, to food, to tent equipment. The small chatter that filled the air quickly dwindled as all eyes landed first on Soren, and then hardened when they met Aaravos. He refrained from stepping closer to Soren. Torn between hiding behind him for comfort, but also blocking him from the angry glares. He could see the accusation clear in their eyes. Things were dropped, weapons were drawn. He even distinctly heard the crackling of thunder. Scanning for the source of magic.

His eyes landed on a small boy. Blue coat, red scarf. A young Moonshadow Elf stood beside him. Duel blades raised. Aaravos assessed the quiet of the people before him. Poised to strike. People wriggled through the gathered crowd, slipping free. Elf and Human alike. And one he recognised. The younger sister of Queen Khessa. The new Sunfire Queen. Her wrath would be one to be feared.

Aaravos straightened.

She did not lunge at him like he suspected she would. Instead crossing her arms and offering him a disapproving frown as her Human friend waved her hands in the air. Fingers folding and unfolding with practiced ease. Sign language. He knew little of Katolis sign language. And by the looks of, Soren didn’t fully understand either. Squinting at the fingers. But a man stood beside the Human and translated.

“Soren. What are you doing?”

The woman continued to sign.

“If he is a prisoner he is not properly restrained.”

Soren was quick to explain. Telling them everything from the battle beforehand, to their fall. To their worry of never getting out. He spoke of Aaravos’ magic saving them both. His change of heart. 

Queen Janai finally speaking up. Scoffing in disbelief. “Change of heart? This man has no heart.” 

Before Soren could defend Aaravos again, he put a hand on the other’s shoulder. He would handle this. He would stand up for himself. He could not always rely on Soren. He bowed and saluted for the Queen. Standing straight again.

“I cannot atone for my mistakes or for the emotional scars I have given you.” He never let his eyes stray. He would look and await her judgement. “But I have something that may spare the hearts of others.” He pulled a small black pouch from his robes.

“Runaan!” Aaravos’ gaze was drawn to the young Moonshadow Elf beside the Human mage. Her expression guarded. “Give him back.”

“Runaan?” A dark-skinned Elf with broad shoulders broke free from the crowd. A hand on the young girl’s shoulder.

“He’s in there. He was trapped in a coin. Viren had them.”

“He did have them.” Aaravos nodded as he cupped the back of coins. “And now I have them.” He looked back to Queen Janai who was speaking to the Human who signed. “I am willing to return every Elf inside here.”

Queen Janai stopped her whispering to glare at him. Her glare harder this time. “And what do you want in return?”

Aaravos took a calculated step forward. Watching as everyone tensed. “I am willing to offer my knowledge and my aid.” Another step to distance himself from Soren. He did not want him to be seen as a threat for being too close. This was Aaravos’ risk. “For safety here.”

“You expect us to trust you after everything you’ve done?” The interpreter spoke up as the Human woman signed once again. He noticed the way the women stood close and the Sunfire Queen stood on the defensive. A pair.

Aaravos offered the same bow he gave the Queen. “I would like the opportunity to earn it.” His bow was longer this time. Rising slowly to show his sincerity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos needs to be more expressive. Smile more you beautiful starry bitch. Can you imagine him being so shocked that his mouth is open, and he just stares? Because I can and I need it NOW.


	3. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos training Callum.  
> Soren is a poet @ heart

It took some convincing, but Aaravos was granted safety within the camp. The unicorn settled with the other horses, Soren’s horse following. 

Soren himself was easing Aaravos into the community. There were so many names and faces that Aaravos was sure he’d forget half of them and mix the other half up. 

The following morning had been chaos. Callum seemingly tied by an invisible leash as the boy followed him. Checking his spells. Going over the ones he’d learnt over the past three days. Constant questions and Aaravos was wondering how often he and Soren spent together. Both highly inquisitive. Still he was reminded of days old where people would come to him to learn magic. And that intuitive spark was reignited. 

He spent time with the others. His first priority was to free the Moonshadow Elves. Callum stuck to his side as he watched. Offering to help and disheartened when he was told his efforts were not required. With help from others, Aaravos ripped the people, body and soul, from the coins. Each returned to the earth gasping for air and collapsing. 

Their most skilled blacksmith was pulling one man into his arms. Calling his name and brushing his hair back. 

Zym was tearing the band that bound the Moonshadow Elf, freeing him. Only a slight bruise had formed. The blacksmith ruffled the baby Dragon’s fluff in thanks as he turned his tear-stained face back to the man in his arms. 

“Ethari…” Runaan, as the blacksmith had recited, reached a shaking hand up to the man’s face. His voice weak. 

The process for each was similar. Releasing one Elf, people coming to hold them. The warm in their eyes and tight holds reminded Aaravos of Soren’s warmth. The man was not around. He was elsewhere. Aaravos wanted what they had. Someone to come back to. Someone to hold him and care. 

After some searching the Star-Touch Elf was able to find the Human mage going over spells he knew – which were limited. When the boy spotted him, he offered an awkward wave. Sitting crossed-legged as he studied. 

“Did you know you could change the directory of your lightning?” Aaravos drew in the air before him. This symbol was drawn not facing the Human but facing the cliff he was perched on. He pushed his palm gently over the symbol and lightning flickered and crackled. Shooting out to strike the dirt. The spell was considerably weakened and merely blackened a small patch and disturbed the dust. 

But the Human was entranced. 

“How? Show me again!”

Aaravos didn’t try nearly as hard to hide his smile. Showing the boy, the symbol again. Showing him how he placed his hand over the symbol. Palm facing down, fingers stretching out. 

“When your hand is spread like this, you create a cage of lightning that strikes down. The harder you hit the symbol, the stronger the lightning.” Aaravos changed his hand into a fist, prepared to smash it down. “And like this, creates a ball of lightning. This effect is far more powerful but far more dangerous.”

The boy nodded. Scribbling in his book. Aaravos was impressed by the drawing skills. The symbol was accurate, as were the shapes of Aaravos’ hands. Little descriptions beside the drawings. 

It had been eons since he’d last had a pupil. But the boy was proving to be studious. He was curious and never afraid to ask questions or try new spells. And Aaravos admired his tenacity, he did need to step in when the boy was clearly doing something wrong. A few instructions here and there and the boy was learning quickly. 

“I’m Callum.” The boy held his hand out. Aaravos recalled the name. Though, he had thought the other Human prince was Callum. A mistake he would not make again. And certainly not out loud. 

Callum gave him a rundown of who was who and how relationships went. It was informative if a little repetitive. But the mere mention of magic and the boy’s focus was so intent Aaravos needed a moment to regain his composure. He forgot what it was like to have a pupil. And one so studious was heart-warming. 

He saw people helping those that were ill or recovering from injuries. Aiding those that were recently freed from the coins. Not all were so welcoming to his presence, but they were respectful enough not to start an argument. But he couldn’t understand their hatred. He understood it all too well.   
The blacksmith, Ethari, had been reunited with his husband and had had returned two old friends. He was grateful and showed Aaravos a familiar kindness. Despite others’ obvious distain, Ethari was not deterred. But while the warmth was welcome, it was that same feeling Aaravos was searching for.

Wandering proved to tag Prince Callum along. And with it brought memories of good and bad. Old memories. His eyes felt damp, but he refused to let himself break in front of others. 

***

“We’ve not hung out for a while.”

The voice startles Aaravos as he looked behind him. He’d hoped for some brief solace on the cliffside. But didn’t deny the way his stomach fluttered, or his chest tightened. 

Soren. 

He sat beside Aaravos, dangling his legs over the edge and kicking idly. “I’ve seen you around though. I’m glad my friends are taking to you. I was worried they wouldn’t like you after… well… you know.”

Taking to me?

Aaravos glanced at Soren who offered a piece of bread. He took it carefully but didn’t eat any. Instead letting his hand rest in his lap as he stared out at the people below. “A war is coming.”

“Yeah. But I’ve got your back. And so does everyone else down there.” Soren nodded, taking a bite of his bread. 

“And I have theirs.” Aaravos doubted the others would believe him. But it felt good to say it. Like he was solidifying his morals. Deciding where he stood. “Though, I doubt they consider me a friend.”

“Not true.” Soren glanced at him, shifting his eyes back to those below. “You’ve been making friends. Maybe you don’t have all their trust yet, but you have some of it. And that’s a start.”

“A start.” Aaravos echoed. This whole adventure was a start. Something new. Something he couldn’t have predicted. 

“And you can never have too many friends.” 

Aaravos watched Soren. Watched him smile at people. Wave. Take another bite of bread. Aaravos was numbly reminded of his own bread. Dragging his gaze to the food in his lap. Dejectedly lifting the food to his mouth and eating. It was a boring meal. And he felt uncertain. He didn’t know what, but something didn’t sit right within him.

“Soren.”

“Mhhmm?” A mouthful of bread was his answer and Aaravos wanted to chuckle.

“Have you ever felt confused? You don’t know where you’re going or what will happen?”

“Every day.” Soren answered. “But, it’s like… we make plans. Sometimes big ones, sometimes small ones. But things can happen where, we don’t expect them to happen. It-”

“It throws you off course.”

“Yeah.”

Aaravos sighed, bored of his bread. He was looking at the sunset, but he couldn’t see it. Hs mind filled with how much Callum reminded him of old students. The army below was all too familiar of another war. 

“Can I ask you something?”

You just did.

“Go ahead.”

Soren turned more towards him and Aaravos mirrored the position.

“Do you think Callum will one day be able to connect to all of the primal sources?”

An easy question. An easy answer.

Aaravos smiled knowingly. “The boy is still getting the hang of magic and he hasn’t connected to all the primal sources yet. But he’s getting there. I’ve no doubt he will be an arch mage someday.”

“Like you.” Soren leans closer and smiles proudly.

Aaravos’ smile softens as he glances out at the sunset. Watching the clouds drift by. “Someday.”

They continued to sit and talk as the sun dipped below the horizon and everything was washed in lilac fading into blue. Soren cracked jokes and was proud of himself for making Aaravos smile. As the night drew near and stars dotted the sky hanging above, Soren moved closer again. Peering at the twinkling lights.

“Are you going to continue to stare at me or are you going to tell me why you are staring?” Aaravo mused as he gave Soren a pointed look. Lowering his chin. 

A light blush dusted Soren’s cheeks but his eyes rose to meet Aaravos’. He didn’t look away as he spoke.

“Your stars are different from the ones up there.” 

“Are you still curious as to whether I have the same constellations?”

Aaravos laid back. Waiting inspection. And he bit his lip as he grinned at Soren’s frown. 

“You’re one in a million, you know that?” 

Aaravos had no knowing of where that comment came from. And he didn’t know why he got defensive. 

“You wouldn’t be able to spot me in a crowd.”

“You stand out more than you think.”

“Then you would not be able to pick me out of a clear night sky.”

“You may be a star, but I could pick you out of all the ones in the sky. Because I know you.”

Aaravos’ mouth pops open at the sweet words. 

He knows me. 

Aaravos felt like a teenager the way his face scrunched up, trying to contain his joy but it was impossible. It was simply too pure. He wanted to squeal with delight. No one had ever made him want to do that. He gazed up at the man with a pure smile. 

Soren hovered over him. “I’m kind of an idiot but-”

Aaravos pulled the man down to kiss him. Sudden but sure. Breaking enough to whisper, “You’re my idiot.”

***

The morning was unsettlingly calm. People ran back and forth as they finished preparations; and it wasn’t long before they heard the marching of soldiers far away. The sky was a grey blanket that Aaravos prayed it wouldn’t rain. The last thing they needed was more of a disadvantage. He himself paced as he helped to deliver weapons. Soren had sought him out, trying to give him a weapon.

“I have magic.”

“But a sword goes chop, chop.” Soren acted out the action.

“I use magic.”

Needless to say, the conversation was short-lived. But Aaravos kissed him. He was grateful for the offer. But he would be alright. Soren gave him the purest smile before they each darted off. Aaravos kept Callum by his side. Soren was helping soldiers. Offering what spare weapons, they had to those that had joined them recently. A few more Elves and Humans. They were an army but looked so mismatched with their level of armour and weaponry. 

When the enemy was within sight, Aaravos steeled himself. 

These beings were not so different from those infected by the Sunfire staff. Except these people were riddled with vibrant purple veins that ran like tiny rivers across their body. Glowing and pulsing with light. Aaravos felt his stomach drop at the sight of it.

Quickly looking to the army gathered. They all looked ready to fight. Some looked grim, understanding clear on their features. But they didn’t back down. They kept their feet planted. Readying their shields. Eyes hardening.

Aaravos looked to the young mage. To Soren. To those recently reunited with loved ones. Lifting his head higher to see the dragons snarling. Eyeing their prey. He was supposed to be stationed up top. Up high where he would have a good vantage point over the battlefield and wield his magic from there. But he’d swapped with the young mage. Aaravos knew how to fight. He’d trained. Callum was still inexperienced. But he trusted the boy as a mage. While Aaravos stood on a lower ledge of the cliff that jutted out, he could sense Callum above him. And down here, he would to be closer to Soren to keep an eye on him during the fight, able to run to him if he needed aid. Not everyone would be making it out of this fight alive.

Archers readied their bows. Soldiers drew their swords. Hefting hammers from the ground to their shoulders. Ready. 

Aaravos kept his arms by his side, mentally going over every spell he knew would help. That shield spell would be handy right now. Still, he could offer his magical aid and his pupil would be putting in just as much effort. 

He’d made sure to teach the boy how to shield himself from dangers. Things that were bigger. They went over the symbol. Over the language. He still hadn’t mastered it, but it was clear he had the passion. His connection would come soon. 

Aaravos let his eyes drift up to the boy above. His stance was ready, hand raised to shape magic. With his limited knowledge, most of the magical aid would fall on Aaravos’ shoulders. 

He watched as the Sunfire Elves below enflamed their skin. Rich veins of golden lava coursed through them. Weapons drawn. Finally, the army was within reach. 

The first set of arrows was released. Whistling through the air. 

A handful of enemies were struck but they didn’t fall; hardly any faltered at the wounds inflicted. Aaravos drew the symbol he knew by heart before him. Watching thy symbol form. He quickly smashed his outstretched palm against the symbol. He couldn’t just aim down. That would hit his allies. He pushed it forward and lightning erupted from his stretched fingertips. Zapping the ground and already felling some of the monsters. 

But more kept coming. Their charge had been swift and were already upon the front lines. Bashing against shields. 

***

Aaravos turned as he met another enemy. One hit. Duck left. Duck right. Another hit. The poor man is tired and still fighting. His side ached as he staggered backwards. Time in the mirror without a real opponent had left him open to attacks without keeping up his training.

Shoved back onto the ground. On his knees as he stared up at his to-be executioner. His side ached. His legs were tired. He’s ready to either stop the attack and get back on his feet, or potentially make a mistake and get further injured. Or killed. It was over. But before Aaravos can initiate his plan, a boot connects with his chest and he’s kicked back. Landing flat on his back, he raises a knee to kick at his enemy. Slashing his hands before him as he forces them back with magic. Spell after spell to give himself some breathing room. He manages to crawl back onto his feet but he’s stooping low. His glare is aggressive as he prepares a new spell. 

Aaravos pushed one more spell out before his side stung and he dropped to one knee. Clutching his side. He glared up. 

Aaravos could only remain on his knees as Soren charged not only on his horse over Aaravos but leapt off the drive his sword through the man’s chest. The force pushing the sword through to the hilt. Soren ripped his weapon free with one hard tug. Eyes scanning the area before he let them soften as they landed on Aaravos.

Soren is getting in the way of other enemies that approached. Taking them all on. He truly was an impressive fighter. Shoving his attackers back. Slashing with his sword. Keeping the enemy back. 

Aaravos felt someone pulling at him and trying to get him back. He turns to fight them off but it’s one of Soren’s allies, the blacksmith – Ethari. He lets them keep dragging him. They’re strong enough. Hauling him back. Ethari pauses to wield a heavy hammer to crack someone’s jaw. He raises his foot to kick them out of the way.

Aaravos looks back to Soren. Seeing him backed up by a dragon, fighting beside him. Flicking its tail out and crunching its jaws down on enemies. Other’s run forward to help. Aaravos glares as he tries to get to his feet. A chain over the dragon’s neck. Soren tries to help them but gets knocked back. With a few slow motions of his hands Aaravos lets his magic flow from him. He feels his magic swell within him. He lets it seep out of him and crawl up the chains. Freezing them. Making them brittle. With Dragon’s strength, it breaks free of the shackles. 

A quick flick of his wrists by his side and he was sealing his wound. It wouldn’t heal, but it would freeze it. Numb the pain. Aaravos watched Soren approach him. Accepting the hand that Soren offered. Hauled to his feet. 

He’d been surprised by the save. By Soren leaping and attacking. It was reckless yet looked well-timed. Practiced. But he’d never expected someone to save him. Yes, these were his allies, but that trust was still being earned. He believed he was the only one who had his back out on the field. A quick glance to see that Callum was handling the few strays that got behind their scattered defenses. Focusing back on the field, Aaravos watched Elf and Human haul one another up. Check each other over. Dragons defending beings that used to be thought lesser than them. 

Aaravos glanced to Soren, watching the man bravely run to face off against Humans turned monsters. He owed it to him to return the favor. Aaravos stepped forward in a sudden motion. Wielding his magic as he watched the field. Taking in his allies and enemies. Eyes finally landing back on Soren.

The force of his magic shattered the siege weapons that the enemy brought. Their wooden frames cracked and splintered. The ground shook and people stumbled. Some fell, some managed to stay on their feet. Soren clutched his head. But his attacker was away. Far away. Aaravos didn’t have time to waste. Crafting new symbols, aware of a Human boy watching him from up on the safety of a cliff. A new pupil. One of the princes. He’d made sure to learn their names. Promised to help them learn about magic.

He stepped forward again. Three steps as he waved his arms. Too quick for people to recover. With each step, enemies dropped. A few at a time. His allies still fighting but with their backs protected. He heard someone cry out behind him. His attention drawn to Soren again as he launched at the screaming person. Already injured and downed. Soren met their attacker. Fought them back easily. Helped the person up. Delivering them to someone else who helped them limp back to the safety of their archers. Soren fell into a defensive stance beside him. Glaring at the few enemies dotting the field. 

“Ready?” Soren asked.

Aaravos nodded as he eyed the people scattered about. Hands raised in front of him. Already preparing new spells meant for short-range. 

Soren raised his sword by his head. “Let’s do this.”

The two moving forward, side by side. Attacking, defending. Grouping with allies and pushing their enemies back. A wave of arrows flew above their heads and stuck in the ground and in people in front of them. The line of archers having moved up with the land the front line of soldiers took back. 

A gust of wind rushed past them, ruffling their clothes and not a moment later, the sky above erupted with lightning. The ground was zapped and scorched. Enemies scattered, trying to get out of the way. Callum had aimed it to go beyond where the forces met on the battlefield and instead combined one spell with another to push it further. Aaravos smiled. Clever.

Aaravos was a fast thinker. A fast actor. He moved with such grace and precision. But this time, he wasn’t quick enough. He’s turning so fast to keep track of enemies close by that he misses how far apart he’s drifted from Soren. Other allies are close, and he keeps tabs on them. But when he takes a moment to stop as the dizzying feeling becomes too much, to his horror, Soren is struggled against the grasp of the enemy. One hand wrapped around his throat. Soren kicks his legs and struggles. His sword is laying on the ground somewhere. Aaravos runs. Already forming magic as he’s knocking enemies out of his way. He takes one second too long to deal with another enemy towering over him that when he turns to blast Soren’s attacker, while the monster falls; Soren is already being dropped. Landing from his knees to fall back and stare up at the sky. 

He’s reaching up with one hand and Aaravos shouts his name. Soren looks at him. Surprised. Hand hovering in the air and Aaravos spins again as he forms a circle around him. Pushing it out and stretching it to push others back. Nothing truly harmful. 

Aaravos skidded to a stop, falling to his knees by Soren. Reaching over him to look at his face. Down at the wound. Gritting his teeth and desperation as he carefully cradled Soren’s face in his hands. Telling him to hold on. Hel was on the way. The battle was almost won. 

“Don’t leave me.”

Soren struggles to speak. One arm mangled and a deep wound in his side. Aaravos is reminded of his own wound. Frozen and the numbing ache a mere echo of the pain he should be in. He performs the same spell. Soren’s bleeding stops but the wound is still very much there. He tries to lift Soren. Heavy armour but he manages. He barely moves them when Soren’s protesting. Pain. Clear in his noises and on his face. Begging not to be moved.

“We’re got to move. You need help.”

Soren shook his head, one arm dangled like it was more than broken. And the blood that mattered it… Aaravos swallowed. That wasn’t natural. It was cut open and he doubted the arm would ever fully recover. He hovered over the other man. Hands brushing his hair back. Wiping away tears.

“Just hold on. Please.”

Soren manages a pained smiled as he reaches to cup Aaravos’s face. Brushing a thumb across his cheek to wipe away a stray tear. Aaravos hadn’t even realised he was crying until he felt the dampness smear across his cheek. His jaw clenched with his barely contained anger. Soren was hurt and he wasn’t fast enough, and he needed to take it out on someone. 

Soren pointed behind him with his good arm. Struggling to speak, but his wide eyes told Aaravos everything he needed to know. Enemy. Behind. Good. Something he could damage with his rage. 

Aaravos reared and turned to face the on comers. He stood his ground and he drove symbol after symbol into the air. Slamming his hands against them. Pushing back the monsters that so much resembled the ones he’d helped to create not long ago. His allies were now left standing without anything to kill because he wouldn’t let them get any closer. With each wave his side ached, and he ignored it. His magic would only hold for so long. He was not about to let Soren die. And he’d be damned if backed down now. 

Finally, he stopped. Some of the monsters killed, some of them severely wounded. Others waited. Stood. 

And that’s when he saw it. Saw him. Viren was walking calmly from his horde of monsters. Sunfire staff in hand. 

Aaravos glanced back to see Soren’s eyes glazed over. Still breathing. Looking around frantically. The Elf grit his teeth and turned back to face the enemy. 

He knew behind him stood the rest of the Humans and Elves and Dragons that had gathered. Aaravos shifted his stance to suit his needs better. 

Aaravos was prepared for the final fight. He was ready to charge and scream. Symbols already filling his head as he planned each one. A barrage of magic that not ever this dark mage could combat against. 

But all of his anger and frustration was halted as Zubeia stomped up behind him. He felt his spine tingle as the ground shook with her heavy steps. Her voice cold and bitter as she demanded Viren to stop.

“Or else.” Her voice dripped with vehemence. 

Viren raised his staff and acted out a ritual that Aaravos was shamed he had taught the dark mage. But he wielded the staff. The monsters surrounding Viren charged forward once again. People took their few steps forward to prepare for the onslaught. As Aaravos drew a symbol in their air, he heard crackling above. But this wasn’t the work of a mage. The lightning that struck the ground was far too powerful to have come from Callum. Zubeia lurched forward and smacked her snout against her assailants. Snapping her jaws and snatching Viren in one. Successfully chomping down on him. 

She bit the staff from his grasp and half of his arm. Viren fell and cried out. 

Zubeia dropped the staff as she pulled back. With the staff broken, the enemies started to lose their empowered vessels. Dropping as the magic was too much for their mortal bodies to withstand. Viren was forced to watch as his army fell. Screaming in agony. 

He was left kneeling. Clutching his arm. 

“Yield.” A former Dragon Guard stepped forward. Weapon raised. 

Viren frowned at her. His eyes travelled over those that stood before him. His glare narrowing at Aaravos who had stepped back to kneel by Soren. Holding him up and against his chest as they sat. Aaravos growled at the sight of the dark mage. 

“Do not force my hand.” The Dragon Guard raised her weapon. “Yield.” 

Viren looked back to her. To her weapon and her readied stance. He bowed his head. 

“Claudia.” 

Aaravos looked to Soren. He watched his father expectantly.

“Where’s Claudia?”

Viren’s eyes widened and he looked lost. 

“Where is she? Where’s my sister?”

Soren shouted loud and clear. There was no mistaking it, Viren could hear his son. The older man shook his head and went completely slack. Shaking his head.

It took a moment longer for the action’s meaning to sink into Soren. And he was crying. Clutching Aaravos’ collar. 

Aaravos held the man. Let him cry. Soren’s only useable arm went from gripping Aaravos clothes to rubbing his eyes and dragging a hand over his face. Hiding his broken expression. As Aaravos remained, he watched the young King Ezran approach, his bodyguard walked proudly beside him. 

Corvus took Viren’s staff and returned to stand by his King. Guarding him. Zubeia stood above them all. Zym stood proudly by the young King. All of them gazed down at the former Royal Advisor. 

“You’re relieved of your duties and I’ll take back my title as King.” Ezran spoke with such certainty. 

Aaravos wasn’t sure when Callum had joined them, but he stood by the same young Moonshadow Elf. Holding her hand. 

Soren tugged on Aaravos, whispering his want to stand. His need to see the look on his father’s face. So, Aaravos helped the man stand. Easing over to the gathered group.

Soren looked down at his father. Eyes filled with hurt and betrayal and for what Aaravos suspected was the first time, Viren gazed up at his son with wide eyes. In awe. Of how his son could stand against him, or because he’d been beaten, he wasn’t sure. But Soren stood proudly, supported by Aaravos, but still proudly. He didn’t regret his choice to join Team Hero, and neither did Aaravos.

Regrouping had gone smoother than anyone expected. They’d lost people. Human and Elf alike. And even one Dragon. But the numbers were fewer than had been anticipated. Despite the good news, Aaravos was in a near-constant panicked state. Soren had succumbed to sleep. Wounded and exhausted he collapsed. Aaravos vowed to watch over him. He would not open himself up to someone like this and then lose them. It was out of the question. He had visited Ethari of Silvergrove, the most talented blacksmith he’d encountered. They poured themselves over plans and often Runaan would come to call Ethari to rest. Aaravos could hardly make himself rest. Callum had been a near constant shadow. 

Still, Aaravos thought on Soren. Thought on his words and what he would say, rather than on his current state. And it had helped. Aaravos collected himself and made sure to stay attentive as he trained the Human mage. Soren would heal. He knew that. His fear had been losing what he’d just gained. He feared it more than being trapped again. He feared the void it would open, should he have lost Soren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t make Aaravos cry. Please.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this wasn’t supposed to have a fourth chapter but here we are. The other chapters turned out longer than expected so I had to extend this but I like how it turned out.

Aaravos walked briskly down the halls. Torches lined the walls and their soft glow illuminated his path to where Soren lay. And had lain for the past week. 

He’d been unconscious for two days. In and out of sleep for the next three. Barely eating. His wounds still healing. But with a little help and a small amount of magical influence, Soren was on the mend. His arm had been replaced, all the way up to his shoulder, with an intricate replica made of metal that was rounded and intricate. A strong metal that was blue and silver with runes carved into the prosthetic. Runes covered the entire thing. Ethari crafted it and spent a month on nothing else. Helping to attach it. Making sure it would fit. Detaching it again. He showed healers and nurses how to attach it. Aaravos had paid close attention. This was for Soren; he would need to know who to help him put it on and take it off. 

Soren was sitting up and staring with wide eyes at his arm. Or what was left of it. Aaravos knew his battered arm wouldn’t last. They’d had to sever it off. The man passing out before they’d fully moved. Aaravos had carried him back. Certainly, the armour was impressive but heavy. 

A nurse stood, explaining the new prosthetic to him. Soren didn’t nod or comment. When the woman stopped talking, her explanation finished, Soren raised his arm and slowly grasped the air where his arm should be. 

He could see the horror in the man’s eyes. Aaravos watched him take in the reality. He’d been in wars, taken beatings. Aaravos had discovered a couple of replaced ribs with metal attachments to help put them back into place if he landed wrong and they popped back out.Aaravos had discovered this when he’d been hanging by the healers. Staying out of their way but unable to tear his eyes away from the carnage. Soren was… hurt. Badly. This last war left him crippled. He’d lost more than an arm. 

The nurse watched as Soren reached for the sheet. Lifting it and flicking it back. Aaravos wasn’t quick enough to close his eyes. He saw Soren’s eyes widen at the sight of a knee-replacement. More runes were carved and Aaravos made a mental note to personally thank Ethari once again. Soren would never have been able to do much if not for the Moonshadow blacksmith’s skills. Truly a master of his craft. 

The metal ball-joint also enchanted. He can use it just like any other arm. As if it were his own but the sense of feeling is dull. He’s had his right foot replaced.

He can see Soren’s fear. What if one day he doesn’t come back from a war? What if he loses more of himself? Soren buries his face in his hands and sobs. 

Aaravos speaks up before Soren can lose himself in despair. 

“You are every bit the man I met a year ago.” Aaravos enters the room catching the attention of his partner. 

“I’m not.” Soren’s eyes welled up as he looked from his arm to his leg. Felling along his left side. Feeling the scars and the replaced ribs there. Tears feel silently as he stared ahead without seeing. Fingers tracing the scars. 

“Sshh.” Aaravos sat on the bed and brushed Soren’s hair back. The other closing his eyes as Aaravos let his fingers scrape lightly against the other’s scalp. 

“I’m running out of…me.” Soren’s voice cracked as he sat dejected. His body slouching on the hospital bed.

Aaravos leant forward to rest his forehead against Soren’s, breathing deeply. “I will protect you.” He felt Soren wrap his arms around him. His body shook with the force of his frightened sobs. Aaravos lifted his head to tuck Soren under his chin. Staring at the stone wall. 

Soren grabbed fistfuls of Aaravos garbs and shook. He tugged Soren closer to him and kept his grip tight. Mindful of the other’s fresh injuries. His eyes hardened, jaw clenching with frustration. He let this happen. Because he wasn’t there, he hadn’t been able to save him. Soren had been mutilated on the battlefield not long before the aftermath. His arm missing and various other injuries. 

“I will protect you.”

***

It took a few weeks, but Soren was up and testing his new limbs. Nurses and Aaravos helping. Visits from the Princes and newly appointed council members. He was coming around and smiling again. He looked past his injuries and revealed how relieved he was that Aaravos accepted him and his injuries. The sentence had been so sudden and unsuspecting that Aaravos couldn’t understand why he thought that. His mind slowly providing him with every reason he thought Soren would turn him away. And yet he hadn’t.

“I would never turn you away. But please-” Aaravos stressed how scared he was that Soren would die. “-don’t ever make me worry like that again.”

“Okay,” Soren giggles. “I promise.”

Aaravos huffs as he walks to grab fresh bandages. “You were reckless.” Passive aggressively snatching things off shelves. 

“What you did was idiotic.” Glaring at the line of bottles to clean wounds before he settled on one. Trying not to slam it on the tray beside him. Fresh gauze. “You need to be more careful. You should have come to me.” Soren will not escape his complaining.

“A little hard on a chaotic battlefield.”

Aaravos knew he was right. There was no way to keep track of everyone. He felt like it was his fault. Setting the tray down, its contents rattling. 

“Lift your arm.” Aaravos instructs so he can get better access to Soren’s wound. Removing the old bandages, slowly unwrapping them to reveal the marred skin. Dumping the dirtied wrappings aside to start dapping at the wound. Cleaning the wound causes Soren to hiss but he manages to not duck away. Holding still as he hisses through his teeth. Reduced to whimpers by the time Aaravos is done. Wrapping clean bandages around Soren. 

Aaravos sits on the bed and he fixes Soren with a serious expression. Holding his gaze as he tilts Soren’s chin up with one finger. 

“I will bind you to this bed if you dare to get up without aid.”

Soren was all too smug as he wiggled his eyes brows. Aaravos sighed and let his hand fall to his lap. He worried because he cared. Leaning forward to press a linger kiss on Soren’s forehead. 

***

It’s a few more weeks before Soren was able to move around on his own for extended periods of time without his knee giving out and falling. 

Aaravos had warned him. Soren spend time magically bound and was only released when he needed to go to the bathroom. 

But now, he was walking down the street with Aaravos. The Star-Touch Elf keeping an arm around the other’s waist just in case. A walk through the market. Soren’s request for his birthday. Desperate to get out. He wanted to see everyone. They were relieved he was up and able to move. 

They wandered to the dungeons. Viren had nothing to say but Claudia’s name. He didn’t get much more out. Turning away. Soren suspected if his sister were here, while she would be angry at him, she still would have wished him a happy birthday. 

Aaravos stayed back, in the shadows by the stairs. Viren cast him a dirty look but Aaravos brushed it off with a look of innocence. 

Thankful he’d gone with that expression when Soren turned around, reaching his good arm out. As they left, Viren’s voice echoed in the confines of the dungeons.

“I wish Claudia had lived instead of you.”

As they walked through the streets Soren shifted his new prosthetic arm, fiddling as his father’s words clearly echoed in his mind. He tested out its movement. Aaravos gave him constant reassurances that he loved Soren, and that he would always be here to love him. Soren’s mood picked up soon after. Shaking off, literally, to make himself feel better.

Now voicing his delight at the full range of movement his new arm provided. The metal was cold, it didn’t replicate his warmth, but it was more than enough. Elegantly woven lines circled around and separated. Running like silver rivers down the length. Each line grew smaller, thinner as they neared his hand. Runes carved and enchanted to let Soren use it. Beautiful blue and silver. 

Aaravos watched Soren’s face every time he stepped on his injured leg. He could see the fear. Waiting for the knee replacement to give out. It was that fear that prompted Aaravos to wrap his arm around Soren. A silently security measure just for him. Soren’s eyes twinkled on the verge of tears, but he held them back. Leaning into the hold. 

Grabbing baked goods to occupy Soren’s mind with flavours and to give him some practice in using his prosthetic arm. He fumbled and chose to hold his food in his good hand. When Soren started to put more faith in Ethari’s crafted knee joint, Aaravos took to holding Soren’s prosthetic hand. 

***

Upon Soren’s request to venture out again, Aaravos knew just the place he wanted to show off. He’d spent months setting it up. Planning, organising, building. The village was finally on its feet. People bustling through it now that they had homes to go home to. And Aaravos couldn’t wait to show Soren. He’s only seen the plans and written ideas. 

Nothing felt better as Aaravos tugged Soren through the forest. The Star Touch Elf moving eagerly as the dirt path crunched under his foot. He gripped Soren’s hand as he leads them through to a village of formerly homeless people. Humans and Elves. The sunlight filtered through and warmed his skin. 

Soren kept asking questions but all Aaravos could do was look back and grin and replied, “You’ll see.”

When they got there, Aaravos grinned when other noticed them. It had expanded since last he’d been. Between helping them building up a place here, training Callum and visiting Soren, he’d been busy. He walked up to one of the closet homes. People waved and Soren waved back at them, raising his prosthetic arm. 

Soren glanced back at the homes. 

“Is this what you said you were working on.”

Aaravos nodded. Tugging Soren over to another of the home. A bigger one thanks to the forest’s thicker trees the denser the forest became. The sun couldn’t filter through as brightly. Instead phosphorous plans gave off soft glows. 

He watched as Soren took in the little growing village of Elf and Human inhabitants. 

They were built into the trees. Staircases wound around the bigger trunks; doors almost blended in with the walls. 

A pool to one side, a garden to the other. People tending to either one. There was a – what looked to be – the remnants of stable. It would need touching up. The Star Touch Elf watched as Soren turned, taking in the place Aaravos had helped to build after the war. People he had found. Going over plans for where the people would be set up. Homes built. Going over them with the young King. Soren’s input put into practice. 

Soren let his eyes travel across the new home. Taking in the sheer size. The colours. The style. It was big and delved further into the forest. Starting on the outskirts and burrowing deeper. Nothing that wouldn’t take a short ride on a steed or a slightly longer route on foot. But he could see why Aaravos had picked this one. It was far away and quiet. There was room for people and homes to be built. 

He liked his privacy and space and had incorporated that into this place. Taking inspiration from Silvergrove when he had been there to see Soren’s prosthetic in the making. The only exception to the rule of Aaravos’ privacy was Soren himself; who the Elf crowded constantly. Not that Soren minded, always accepting the affection and returning it with as much enthusiasm. 

Aaravos was waiting expectantly, watching. Soren turned back surprised but smiling. “You’ve been busy.” He knew it was a bit obvious, but he loved the dedication Aaravos put into everything.

Aaravos nodded excitedly. Already tugging Soren further towards the home. Eager to show it off. More of the houses, the inside and out. Introducing people. If they knew Soren was close with Aaravos then it meant more people would be looking out for him. A safety that Aaravos silently appreciated. Appreciating even more the way Soren shook hands and made many new friends. 

***

Aaravos finally brought Soren out of the infirmary. They’d moved into a room within the castle. Soren had a skip in his step. Trusting his knee after time and patience to have faith the equipment and always trying to test out his new arm. 

Soren’s courage to test out his new replacement parts came from anything. From lifting anything and everything, even testing out the more delicate parts, like picking up a quill and writing. Testing his archery. But he braved the test for his knee; kicking doors open only to stop when he planted his foot inside it and got stuck. Aaravos found him struggling and waited smugly as Soren tried to free himself. 

“No, no. I’ve got it.”

Soren struggled again. Hopping on one leg as he tried to pull his other leg free. Eventually stopping. Drooping over his stuck leg. 

“Aaravos.” Soren didn’t raise his head. “Help me.”

Aaravos wandered over. Knocking on the wood, a look of pure innocence crossing his face. 

“I don’t know.” He frowned at the door, holding his chin thoughtfully.

“Come on!” Soren wriggled and hopped. 

Aaravos lent one hand on the door, another on his waits. Without uttering a word, he moved to draw a symbol into the wood. Cracking and splintering until the hole was big enough for Soren to wriggle his foot free.

Aaravos hadn’t let Soren live it down for a week. 

He continued to wrap fresh bandages around Soren’s wounds, offered to help him get up in the mornings when his knee was stiff. 

There were still nights that Aaravos would sit and hold Soren when the other feared he one day wouldn’t be himself. He would lose more. Aaravos shushed his nightmares. Kissed away his tears. Always promising to keep him safe. He would run to Soren’s side in a heartbeat. It was one of those nights that Aaravos brought up how strong his feelings were. 

“I understand your customs differ from my own. But we can work with that.” He originally started to ramble to get Soren’s mind away from his troublesome thoughts. “I admit I haven’t read up on weddings for humans, and it potentially differs from other human kingdoms. Hmm, specific rituals for Katolis…” He was relieved when the sniffles had lessened. But he wasn’t prepared for Soren to speak up.

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

Aaravos tensed. Eyes wide and every sense on high alert. Technically yes, he did. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he considered his next words.

“You know how I feel for you. And I know you feel the same for me.”

“I do.” Soren whispered. “But right now… I don’t know… I don’t think I’m in the right headspace for this conversation.”

Aaravos swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Soren cupped his face and Aaravos realised he’d been trying to control his facial expression. Truly, Soren noticed more than others knew.

The Elf placed his hands over Soren’s and held them tightly to his own face. 

***

Soren’s worry had begun to dwindle and Aaravos felt the tension leave his shoulders as he watched the light and happiness return to Soren completely now. And to Aaravos’ delight, Soren had brought up wedding customs. He wasn’t familiar with them in the slightest, but he was eager to hear more. Planning little details. It had provided that warm, cozy feeling Soren always carried with him as they sat at a desk in the library, running over things from the ceremony to garments to locations. Aaravos cuddled into Soren’s side as they spoke. Writing notes in a book Soren had labeled, Our Wedding. It was simple but Aaravos often found himself glancing to see that it was where it should be in their room. 

Soren had been off and speaking with people, Aaravos noticed in passing, offering a polite nod and fond smile. He kept his curiosity at bay for weeks, but he knew Soren’s tells. He knew when the man was up to something. His speech pattern changed. He became fidgety and a little louder. Too obvious. And finally, he had to ask. 

“You’ll see.” Soren echoed Aaravos’ words to him when Aaravos had been leading his partner through for a surprise. 

So, it’s a surprise. I shouldn’t pry.

Aaravos continued to pry in his own way. Peeking over the other’s shoulder until he was dragging Soren over and begging him to tell him. 

Soren giggled but held onto Aaravos’ hands.

“Just wait. I promise you’ll love it.”

Aaravos stuck out his bottom lip but nodded his displeased resolve to wait. 

Finally, Soren was tugging Aaravos to the stables. Each mounting their steeds and riding slowly off. Soren chattered about his surprise without really giving any useful hints as to what it was. Aaravos frowned, unable to tell if Soren was being cryptic on purpose or not.

“It’s not far.” Soren began. Their steeds’ hooves clopping on the cobble stones of the path. “I spoke to Ezran and… well, a bunch of people really, and I can’t remember all of their names.”

Aaravos eyed Soren as they rode. Remaining silent as Soren continued. Waving his hand around in his explanations.

“I thought about the castle. And decided it wasn’t right. Not the right fit. Then I thought, what about in town? But it’s a bit crowded on some days and I know you don’t like that.”

Aaravos straightened at the truth of the comment. Yes, he liked his privacy and his space. After so long in nothing but solitude, it was all he was accustomed to. 

“And then thought you need space to perform magic. And I have a feeling you’ll be teaching Callum even more.”

Aaravos looked ahead, nodding more to himself. Yes, he would be teaching the Human more. A young mage but he was eager to learn. Often visiting Soren to check on him but using it to hide his ulterior motive; get Aaravos to teach him magic.

As they rode, Aaravos let Soren’s commentary drift between them; taking in the landscape opening up around them. They were travelling the main path in and out of Katolis’ castle but veered left onto a smaller, dirt path. The grass was reaching over, trying to claim the ground that had been walked over. And as they neared, Aaravos knew what Soren had been talking about. 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he registered that Soren had stopped talking. But Aaravos couldn’t ask why. He couldn’t look away from the cottage. It was quaint, but modest. Sitting on the edge of the forest. A few stray trees jutted out from the mainline of where the forest truly started. But it was gorgeous. His ears picked up the sound of a river bubbling somewhere to his right. He suspected it may be one that ran through to the village he had been building these past months. 

Home.

Aaravos’ mind knows the word before he can even register what it really means. All he knows right now is that it’s a feeling that makes his chest tighten and his stomach flip. He doesn’t know if he wants to shed quiet tears, or hold his partner, or start complimenting the place. It’s location, the design. Soren always wrote him haikus; now Aaravos wanted to express his love and gratitude right back. 

Everything Aaravos had ever done for Soren paled in comparison to the feeling Soren’s gift was granting him. This was home. This was their home.

Cozy.

“Hey, hey.” Soren’s voice called to him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He head was pulled to look away. Looking to a blurry Soren.

“Sshh.”

Thumbs stroking his cheeks and Aaravos hadn’t realised he was crying. Soren brushed more tears back. Pulling Aaravos closer to rest their foreheads together. 

“Hhnnn.” Aaravos couldn’t even get the word out. Pulling back to turn his head to look at the house. A little clearer now. 

Now he understood why Soren had kept it a secret. Why he’d been planning something. Why he’d been grinning the whole way.

Soren carefully took the reins from Aaravos unicorn. Leading them both forward. 

Aaravos looked around. Taking in the fresh air and the warm breeze. The sun kissing his skin and dulling his stars. His eyes traced the pale bricks of the cottage walls. The framed windows. Head turning to look at it as they travelled past it. 

Past the house?

Aaravos manages to tear his gaze away from the home to see Soren was taking them to a small stable. Dismounting and patting his horse. He took Aaravos down and carefully set him on his feet. 

Aaravos futilely tried to watch what Soren was doing, he knew he was leading his unicorn to rest beside the horse. But Aaravos had to look back at their house. 

Ours.

Soren was taking Aaravos hands in his, walking backwards as he smiled. Leading Aaravos back around to the front. 

“Shall we?”

Aaravos looked at Soren’s hand waiting on the handle. Placing his own hand over Soren’s and opening the door. 

Soren lets Aaravos enter first. Standing back as now, Aaravos spins slowly. Tilting his head down at the table and chairs, to the bookshelf. Following it up and his eyes trace the ceiling. Looking at the symbols carved in there. 

Covering his mouth with his hand, Aaravos can’t stop the gasp as he recognises the symbols. His. Stars. 

Their new home. It’s peaceful and not as far away as Aaravos had suspected but he isn’t fused by that. It grants them a little piece of heaven. A space to call their own without prying eyes.

Aaravos looks back to Soren. His partner. And he quickly looks around again. Taking in the incredibly comfy looking sofa with squishy looking cushions, all under one of the windows. The sun beginning to set outside. He can’t help the small pout. He wants to sit there. It looks soft. Comfortable. Cozy. And he does. He walks over, turns, and sits. He pushes his back into the cushions and when Soren laughs, he draws his knees up. The only thing that would make this better would be-

Soren sits beside him, hooking his prosthetic arm around Aaravos’ shoulders. Smirking at the way Aaravos hides behind his knees. He comes to kiss the Elf’s cheek. Aaravos glances at the space again. Open plan. The kitchen is furthest, and another room reaches to his left. He can guess where that leads.

“What do you think?”

Soren’s voice is quiet, but there are traces of excitement in it.

Aaravos slowly looks at him. Smiling as he nuzzles Soren’s cheek. He never would have believed this would be his life. He would defend it with everything he had. Until his last breath. 

***

The next few weeks pass and Aaravos has been keen to explore the place. Their new home; inside and out. Opening and closing cupboards and drawers. They moved their possessions into their home in no time at all; their wedding plan book sat amongst the others on the shelf in their home. The term still left Aaravos light-headed and giddy. Their home.

Callum came by now to train. Eager to learn. Some spells he caught onto quicker than others. And the ones he struggled with, Aaravos gave equal encouragement. He knew the young Prince would pick it up. He was improving at a fast rate. And he was pleased to have a pupil again. To teach. 

On days that Aaravos wasn’t teaching or required as a consultant at the castle, he would hole up and read. Pouring over books. Eager to read something new. From history, to children’s stories. Occasionally pulling out the books Soren wrote his poems in. His fingers brushed the pages and ghosted over the words. Rereading the poem Soren had first recited to him when they’d been trapped together. He remembered them well. Adding to the collection now and then. 

Soren would often bring home books from the castle when he returned from training new recruits or guarding transported goods. He’d been travelling with Ezran to a neighbouring kingdom the past week. Soren always had tales to tell and Aaravos listened, enraptured as Soren described the travels. Admiring how Soren focused more on the details that Aaravos was interested in. He always had new stories to tell him from Corvus. The young King’s bodyguard having a more than a few events to retell himself. 

Aaravos’ pile of books had been growing the past few weeks. But had disappeared just before Soren had left. And he had no new books to read. Turning to the shelf, Aaravos plucked a book he loved. Flipping through the pages; his mind knowing the words before his eyes read over them. He’d been curled up most of the day, reading and reading. Taking a break to help the grass replenish from the past few days of Callum’s practice. He’d been working diligently, but he hadn’t figured out some of the latest spells Aaravos had assigned him. 

Choosing to meditate on a rock outside in the shade. Other days he would ride to Midborn Forest, the homes he had helped to shape welcomed families and were taken care of by their inhabitants. The people had opened markets on certain days, offering fruits and fabrics and all assortments of skills from woodcarving to sewing, to pottery, to odd trades.

Their wedding had been within Katolis. But it had led them outside. As tradition for Star Touch Elves, they would begin their ceremony with a close friend and no one else. They would each start away from one another and wander the path that would lead them to their betrothed. Aaravos walked with Runaan. It was pleasant. There was no need to talk as they both understood the feeling of marrying. Aaravos could barely describe the feeling. He was giddy but calm. Eager, yet he knew he could wait. He knew Soren was going to meet him at the entrance. Their wedding had been agreed to contain aspects of both traditions. 

He could only imagine Soren talking excitedly to Ethari as they walked. And Runaan’s smile said how much he thought about Ethari. It was a playful smirk he attempted to regain control of. Ethari would be all too excited. Perfect company for Soren on his journey. 

As walked, Aaravos felt his heart flutter as the tall pillars came into view. He tried to keep his pace slowed but oh how he wanted to run. He wanted to run and meet Soren there. 

As they made it within the centre of the pillars that rose around them, Ethari was already waiting for them. Aaravos couldn’t have hidden his grin n matter how hard he tried. He could hardly wait to see his betrothed and to let him know just how happy he was. 

The two had agreed to stand in for Aaravos’ guardians. Acting more the part than what Aaravos could scarcely remember of his own parents. Ethari had jumped at the idea, ready and excited. Dragging his own husband into it. Runaan had tried and failed to hide his smile behind a scowl. 

Ethari had already sent Soren on his way before meeting Aaravos and Runaan. Aaravos needed no prompting from Runaan as he turned to walk with the other two in front of him. He caught Ethari’s eyes settling behind him. Smiling. Runaan. Ethari walked to stand infront of Aaravos. He heard Runaan move to mirror Ethari and also stand before the Star Touch Elf. Both standing and waiting to lead their departure deeper into Katolis. Where everyone else was waiting. Where Soren was waiting. 

As they walked. Aaravos grinned. Looking at the crown he held. He let his fingers deftly feel along the crown in his hands. The careful indents of ancient elvish that expressed his love. It was a rich gold that Aaravos had been sold on the moment he saw the colour. 

As they neared their destination, people turned to see them approach. Aaravos avoided their eyes. Training his own on the swishing of Runaan’s hair. He smirked as he glanced to see Ethari’s shorter hair. The two stopped and parted. Standing to face each other and the sight before him took his breath away. Soren waited. All done up and smiling. His grin growing wider when he sotted his betrothed. 

Now they ventured in Katolis tradition; and as tradition of Katolis, they would exchange the crowns they carried and place it upon their betrothed’s head. It was a simple act but Aaravos found that he loved it. Simple and designing something for each other. 

Aaravos glanced at the crown Soren held, ready to place on his wife hair. Elegant silver with gems as white as starlight. No doubt in his mind that Soren was aiming for that aesthetic considering who he was marrying.

Aaravos placed his crown over Soren’s head first. Lowering it gently and seeing Soren’s smile turn into something so pure he paused for a second to remember the expression. Aaravos bowed slightly for Soren to place the crown on his head and although Aaravos wanted to smile. To smirk. He could only be in awe at the feeling of the metal rest on his head. Straightening to stare at Soren as he adorned the golden crown. He never wanted Soren to take it off. And he never wanted to take his own off. They were getting married. They were married. It was so surreal. 

***

Aaravos nestled himself onto the sofa. Holding onto the plush cushions as he read. He wasn’t sure when the last time he stood was, but the sun is finally in the perfect spot behind him, shining through the window to light up his book. He hears Soren come in; the front door opening and closing; boots being taken off in the front foyer.

Their home smelling like fresh herbs his husband sipping tea as he busied himself with his latest book. It had been many months since Soren begun his recovery and by now it was Aaravos’ birthday. It was something the Elf ever celebrated. Not when escaping his confinement had been at the top of his priority list.

Now he was free. He was married. He had a home. He was teaching magic again. Now he could sit back and relax. Study new spells and go over ones he refused to acknowledge aloud that he had forgotten. As soon as he finished the line he’d been reading, he looked up.

Soren didn’t adorn his usual heavy armour. Not anymore. It wasn’t necessary. And it made travelling so much quicker, not being weighed down. But Soren had admitted it took some getting used to. Without that extra weight or the safety, it provided.

Soren’s satchel was stuffed. Aaravos remembered the books he’d finished reading were not on the table where he’d left them. Smiling at the thought that Soren had returned them for him. He’d taken back the ones that Aaravos had already read and potential had more. Aaravos eyed the bag like a hungry banther. 

Soren smiled as he sat his satchel down, his grin growing as Aaravos itched to look. He knew he was obvious. He couldn’t always contain his eagerness to read more. He already had books he kept within their home. Their shelves full already with spell books and scrolls rolled and carefully pushed into spaces that dotted the shelves. 

It’s a comfy home. Warm. The windows are open to let the air through and the sun shines bright as it slowly crosses the sky. A sofa to stretch out on, pillows dotting either end. One was squashed between Aaravos’ back and the sofa, the other was being cuddled under one arm. He seemed to glow even more. 

“And how was your day?” Aaravos tore his gaze away from the books hidden from his eyes by the satchel. Soren huffed and now he had the Elf’s attention.

“I’d been planning on spending the day with you.”

“You’re here now.” Aaravos offered. He did recall Soren’s wish to celebrate his birthday with him. But Aaravos had given a rather lackluster response. It simply wasn’t something he typically did. Still Soren had been planning on spending the day together. Until he was called to the castle. An escort mission to Silvergrove. He’d been gone before Aaravos’ birthday.

“You arrived still on the day though.”

Soren nodded and Aaravos set his book aside. Standing, feeling his muscles stretch as he walked over to his husband. 

“You know what this means?”

“Hmm?”

“You have ample time to plan next years.” Aaravos kissed Soren’s forehead and the man stared. Blinked. And Aaravos grinned at the look of serious contemplation on his lover’s face. “We… we could still celebrate what’s left of today.” He spoke slowly.

Aaravos hummed, indicating the other had his attention. 

“What do you want to do?”

The question shouldn’t have caught Aaravos off guard. He should have suspected it. Expected it. Had an answer, afterall it wasn’t that hard of a question to answer. But here he was, standing still. His shoulders lifted with an awkward shrug.

“So… What do we do…?”

“Anything you want!”

Aaravos looks away, uncertain and uncomfortable at the notion. 

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I-” The Elf looks back and then away again. “-I don’t know.”

“Well what would you like to do for fun?”

Aaravos thinks about it. “I would normally read… or maybe…” Covering his mouth with his hand.

“Yeah?” Soren takes his hand, a little sheepish. “You’ve never been this indecisive. Or looked this anxious.”

“Uh-I want.” How did he say it? This wasn’t-he couldn’t-

Aaravos watched Soren wait patiently. Smile softening. “We can just sit here and relax if you’d like? I could get us something to eat or we could cook together? We could take a nap?”

After a moment of indecision on the Elf’s part, Soren gently leads him over to the sofa. The sun’s bright glow warming their seat. Soren fell back and pulled Aaravos with him. Brushing his hair down his back.

“It’s your day. It’s about what you want. You get to make the decision. You make all the calls.”

“All the calls?” Aaravos echoed as he stared unblinking at the room.

Soren kissed the other’s forehead and hummed his affirmation. A hand splayed on Soren’s chest and a head rested heavy on his shoulder. Soren slouched a little more in his seat and Aaravos sunk with the motion. 

“This is nice.”

Soren entices Aaravos to dance again. Goofy movements and spinning. Soren humming a tune for them and making attempts to sound like different musical instruments. The sun slowly disappearing behind the trees and stretching shadows across their house. 

Dinner is filled with more of Soren’s goofy dancing while he watches Aaravos prepare a meal. Soren copies the preparations and he’s left staring at a collapsed salad. Aaravos stands to the side, covering his mouth with his hand. His humour was short lived as Soren snatched Aaravos’ prepared dish and ate it. 

Aaravos opens his mouth to protest despite his laughter only to have Soren’s prepared dish shoved into his mouth. 

Cooking lessons were common from Aaravos and Soren was eager to try. Soren’s goofiness was common in the kitchen too. And there was no escape. 

Night falls and the two retire to their bedroom. Settling into the soft sheets. Rolling onto his side to look at Soren who gazes at him fondly. 

“My little nova.” Aaravos wriggles closer to nuzzle his nose against Soren’s cheek. “My Nova.”

“That’s a star, right?” Soren chuckled at Aaravos’ affectionate side.

Aaravos hummed through a laugh; his shoulders shaking. “Yes. It grows bright, then returns to its normal brilliance over time.”

“Brilliance?” Soren’s eyes were blown wide and Aaravos suspects he is overthinking the word. Brilliance.

Aaravos continued to watch the cogs turning. He doubted anyone had ever said he was brilliant. No one.

“Ah, wait. I see. It’s a metaphor. Because I get excited about things, so I shine brighter. And then return to my normal attitude from day to day.” Soren’s eyes betrayed that his mind still raced with the word brilliant.

He watched Aaravos smile as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Biting his lip, Soren risked another glance at the other. “Brilliant?”

Aaravos sighed as he sat up and moved to crouch above his partner; reaching forward to cup Soren’s cheek. “Yes Soren. You are brilliant.” Aaravos crawled closer to lean over his partner. “You are my light in my darkest times.” He moves closer to brush his lips against Soren’s.

“Are you challenging my poetry?” Laughter fills the small room as Aaravos hovers above Soren. 

“Never. I could not hold a candle to your skill.”

Soren pouted.

Aaravos lent down to place soft kisses along Soren’s jawline. “Your sonnets make me weak at the knees.”

“Mmmmnn. And what do you think your kisses do to me?”

“Oh?” Aaravos continued. Moving lower to kiss along his neck. “Is this distracting you?”

Aaravos nipped at Soren’s ear. “Does this stop you from making such sweet poetry for me?”

Soren lent into the touch and whined. “I’ll get you back. Tomorrow I’ll give you the most beautiful haiku.”

“Mmm, yes. Tomorrow.” Aaravos pulled back enough to look down at the man below him. “But tonight, you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. A nice, warm, fluffy, wholesome – I hope – ending.  
> New home. Birthday rules.   
> This was the birth of too many one-shots concerning this pairing all squashed into one.

**Author's Note:**

> I need these two to become friends. PLEASE.  
> Aaravos.exe has stopped working.  
> OneRepublic – Wanted – Aaravos. That is all.


End file.
